Following Orders
by firerwolf
Summary: Post ME3 story. Sometimes patience is rewarded.


Following Orders

Garrus moved through the halls of the medical facility, trying not to run. He didn't want to knock anyone over or cause any trouble. He was just trying to control his excitement, keeps his steps calm, though that was hard. He turned a corner and knew which room it was right away. There were two guards standing outside the door so it had to be the right one. He approached the guards and one of them put up a hand to stop him. Garrus stopped deciding that it was better not to just push his way past.

"This room is restricted, sir. You need to move along." The soldier stood tall and Garrus had to give him credit for standing up to a Turian, particularly him. Most people knew who he was on sight. All of the crew had been all over the news and vids, though Garrus had been sad to see they were using old pictures. He had gotten some new scars when the tank had injured him and all the pictures in the videos lacked the new ones. He still regretted that moment, regretted letting Javik take him onto that ship and not going with her. To be pulled away from her as she ran on to try to make a final run, it had torn his heart apart to just leave her there.

"You have to let me in. I have to see her." Garrus didn't know what else to say. Would telling them his relationship to her help or would it only cause trouble?

The soldier was about to tell him to leave when he was stopped. Garrus had heard the voice of Admiral Hackett several times, but this was the first time actually meeting him in person. "Stand down, soldier." The elderly Admiral turned toward the Turian. "I'm sorry, Garrus. We have to be careful. We can't just have anyone walking in. Don't know how many people are still with Cerberus."

"I completely understand, Admiral. I wouldn't want you to be anything other than absolutely safe." Garrus glanced toward the door and then back to the Admiral. "How is she?"

"Why don't we head inside and you can see?" The Admiral motioned the guards to the side. He taped the controls, entering the proper code and the door slid open. Garrus followed him into the large white room.

Garrus examined the room, looking over the clean walls, the tables of surgical tools, and metal trays with things he didn't recognize on them. He didn't know why they were in this room. He didn't see her there, though he did spot a room across the way. Garrus moved toward the door and stopped when the Admiral held out a surgical mask to him. It was a difficult to fit it onto his head but Garrus managed it.

They moved through the door and Garrus moved to the glass windows that showed the inner room. He put a hand on the glass, staring in, unable to believe what he was seeing. There she lay on the bed, a lot of her body covered in either sheets or bandages. Her eyes were closed and her hair had been shaved away, or maybe it had been burned away. There was a bandage across her face and she was hooked up to several machines. Garrus just stared at her, taking deep breaths. He wanted the mask gone, wanted to just breathe but he knew it was for the better. They were trying to avoid any infection in the wounds. He leaned forward, setting his forehead against the glass. "Shepard."

"She was badly damaged, but she actually got lucky. When the explosion happened it was more around her than anything else. She did get burned but we're planning on graphing on new skin. The most damage was done from shrapnel which should heal in time. The harder part is taking care of her organs. We're figuring out how to do that, but it will take time. You know of the Lazarus project?"

"I know about it." Garrus had to be careful as he talked or his mandibles would destroy his mask. Maybe he should have just put on his helmet, then he wouldn't have needed to worry. "After she was killed by the Collectors Cerberus used project Lazarus to bring her back to life."

"Well we're going to use some of the information that we got from that project. We don't have to stumble through it, they already figured it out, so it should go faster. It will take time, but we'll fix her up. Make her good as new and get her back up and moving. We have support from all of the species. They've agreed to send supplies, staff, whatever we need. Trying to pay her back for what she did for all of us. For saving us all."

Garrus stood up tall, looking to the Admiral. "What can I do? I'm willing to do whatever it is that you need of me." He didn't really know what he could do, though maybe they needed someone to keep shipments coming in, or to be security. He'd do whatever they asked of him.

"There's only one thing we need of you, Vakarian. We need you to be patient. This isn't going to be fast, it will take time. You'll need to wait. Until then, you'll also need to keep quiet. We'd rather it be a surprise when she returns." Garrus nodded, understanding. It would be a great moral boost to see her better, but to see her like this would make people lose hope. "What were your plans after the war?"

"I was going to retire, with her." Garrus motioned toward Shepard. "Somewhere nice, where we would be able to have some peace. Figured she deserved to retire after everything she did. Saren, the Collectors, the Reapers. Seems like enough accomplishment for one human's life."

"Have you thought about joining the Spectres?" Admiral Hackett stared forward at the bed and the damaged Commander on it. "You were trained by one of the best in how to properly use the power of a Spectre. You're the kind of man we could use in a time like this, when we're still trying to figure out how to adjust, settle."

Garrus considered the proposition. "I learned a lot from, Shepard, and the one thing that she always believed was that when the galaxy needed you, it was your duty to heed the call and rise up as it willed you to. If the Council were to make such an offer, I would accept it."

"Well, then officially consider the offer made. Just contact them with your answer and they'll make your Spectre status official." Hackett stood tall and saluted. "I know you'll make her proud."  
Garrus turned to him and returned the salute. "I'll do my best to hold myself to the same standard as her."

That had been almost three years ago. Things had started to settle back into normal, or at least less chaotic, but some of the species who hadn't had representation on the Citadel were still adjusting to everyone living under the same set of rules. It was one of those situations that was why Garrus was walking through a Batarian city. He knew where to head and likely the perp would be waiting. Still, Garrus hoped to get him to come in quietly without a fight.

"I've never been to a Batarian city." Dreck, a Krogan who had been a member of Aralakh Company, grumbled from behind Garrus. Dreck had heard Grunt praising Garrus' skill in combat and had decided to lend his service to him in his duties as a Spectre. He'd been great as some extra muscle, which was ideal for dealing with Batarians. At least Dreck was disciplined enough to not kill people when Garrus didn't order it.

"Very few people come to see them. They may be a part of the galactic community, but they still sometimes have trouble playing nice." Sura eyed a Batarian who was glaring at the group as they walked. Sura was a friend of Liara and she'd been very excited and eager to meet Garrus. Sura was a skilled Asari commando and very useful in combat. She was pleasant out of combat, but in a situation like this she was very aware, keeping an eye out for danger. Garrus liked to keep her around to watch his back. She'd proven herself several times by helping stop attacks with her powerful biotics.

"Just stay sharp. By now he might know we're coming. We can go sightseeing when this is over." Garrus stopped outside the building and checked the lock. He activated his Omi Tool and activated the bypassing function. He held up his hand and the tool went to work. The control turned green and Garrus pulled out his sniper rifle, holding it loosely in his hands before activating the door.

The metal slid back and the trio cautiously moved forward. They made their way around a group of crates and deeper into the building. Garrus searched the area, knowing that there was an ambush or a trap. He glanced back at his team and could see that they were also at the ready. Garrus moved forward to another door. It slid open and he wasn't expecting what he found. Three Batarians stood in the center of the room.

Garrus moved forward, only relaxing a little bit. He knew Sura and Dreck would have his back. He eyes the brown skinned Batarians that stood back a bit before focusing on the green skinned Batarian in the center. "Are you Brong?"

"And you must be the people who were asking around about me. What do you want?" The Batrarian snarled, but then again they tended to always look like they were snarling.

"You're under arrest. About a month ago you killed a Salarian without justified cause, now you'll have to pay for the crime." Garrus searched the upper area. He didn't see a sniper, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. "I'd like this to end peacefully, Brong. Just come without a fight and there won't have to be any harm done to anyone."

"That Salarian trespassed. I don't tolerate that sort of thing and I've done nothing wrong." Brong pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Garrus. He only raised his weapon at the ready in case this did turn into a firefight.

"Don't be stupid, Brong. We out gun you and can take you down before you could even react. There's no need for anyone to lose any blood today." Garrus cited the center of Brong's chest. If things went bad he would shot.

"I don't think so, Turian." Brong pulled out a pistol. He'd only just brought it up to point at Garrus when someone fired. The pistol went flying from Brong's hand and Garrus moved forward. He had a chance and had to take it. He slammed his fist into Brong's face and the Batarian fell to the ground. The Batarian to his right was sent flying back by Sura's biotics. Dreck charged and ran down the last of the Batarians. Garrus looked at the area above, trying to figure out where the shot had come from. He turned to Sura and motioned toward the upper area. "Find out who shot. Try not to be violent. I don't think they're a threat."

Sura nodded and moved away. Garrus focused on securing the criminals before he radioed the military so they could come in to get them. Garrus then looked up toward the upper area again, wondering what was taking Sura so long.

"Sir, I found the shooter. It seems to be a female human." There was a pause before Sura spoke again. "She seems to be unconscious. Breathing is normal, and heart rate, but her body is… limp."

"Grab her and we'll take her back to the Normandy. I'd like to know who helped us out." Garrus looked down at the Batarians and then to Dreck. "Let's head to the shuttle." The Korgan nodded and they moved out to the waiting ship. Garrus stood in the doorway until he saw Sura come out of the building with a human in her arms. Garrus tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow, looking down at the human. He pushed aside his thoughts and moved out of the way so Sura could get in. Garrus moved to the side so she could move in and set the woman down in a seat.

Once they were all secured the shuttle took off, returning them to the Normandy. Garrus sent Sura down to the medical bay while he went to the operation's room, formerly the war room. He made a report to the Salarian councilor about the situation. The councilor was rather pleased and made the conversation short. Garrus decided to leave out the woman who had fired. He didn't know the full situation yet, but if there was a threat he would. He was just about to leave when a new signal came through.

The hologram of Hackett stood up tall nodding to Garrus. "Good to see you in good health, Spectre." Hackett's voice wasn't grim which meant that he was likely not calling because he needed Spectre service.

"Just finished a mission, Admiral, I think that allows me to be considered good." He paused for a moment and then decided that he probably should tell the leader of the humans about the mystery woman. "There is one thing you might want to know about. When we were taking down the suspect there was a human sniper. She was on our side, helped us end it without violence, but she's unconscious right now."

Hackett smiled and nodded. "I figured she'd find you." Garrus was confused by that. They'd sent a human to find him? That was an odd event. "We told her that your mission would be over in a little while, to just go home and relax, wait for you to come back, but…well you know how she is."

Garrus flexed his hands a bit. "Are you saying that…she's…" He glanced over his shoulder as though able to see back. "She came to find me?" Hackett smiled and nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Admiral." Usually Garrus would have waited for a reply but he hit the control and turned, moving through the operation's room and into the main room. Garrus paused for a moment and moved up toward the front of the ship. "Joker, you should come with me."

Joker spun his chair around and frowned. "Yeah, cause I love to get up and walk around the ship. No offense, Garrus, but I'm not a long walks on the beach sort of person."

It was sort of sad to see him like that. When EDI had been around he'd been more willing to get up, move, but he'd had more reluctant since EDI had been destroyed with all synthetic life. "Joker, I'd be willing to carry you. Trust me, you want to come down with me."

"No thanks," Joker answered.

"Fine, I'll just have her come up here to see you." Garrus would let him be a grouch. It wasn't like he could say he'd be pleasant if Shepard had died with the end of the war. The Turian turned and moved through the ship to the elevator. He fought not to pace as the elevator lowered. He moved out of the elevator and to the medical bay.

Sura was standing in the medical bay, watching Doctor Michel. She looked toward Garrus as he walked in. "The doctor says that she's just asleep, tired herself out. What sort of person does that just sniping something?"

"I doubt that's all she did. Probably snuck in, maybe took out a sniper that was already up there or something." Garrus moved over toward the bed.

"Maybe it was this weapon she was using." Sura moved over to a table where a large dark black sniper rifle lay. "This thing would tire anyone as small as her out."

Garrus shook his head. "She's used that sniper rifle plenty. Got it from Spectre requisitions if I remember correctly." Garrus moved over to the table and reached out, setting a hand on the rifle. "Only one she liked more was the Javelin, a Geth sniper rifle. Powerful and took skill to use because it had a momentary warm up after pulling the trigger before it fired."

Sura glanced back at the woman on the bed. "So you know who she is? I thought we were just saved by a random person."

Garrus shook his head. "Nothing she ever does is random. It's always careful, chosen to do whatever is the best thing that could be done." Garrus picked up the black sniper rifle. He looked it over, looking at the scratches and burn marks. Each one earned in a battle that had nearly killed them all. He was suddenly aware of the scars along his body and face from the shrapnel.

"It looks like a crappy weapon to me." Sura frowned at the sniper rifle, not seeing the point. Garrus admitted it wasn't a pretty weapon, but it had character.

"I knew a man named Zaeed, might still be alive, but he had an assault rifle, crappy model and was busted up. Said he would have given every weapon he had to have had the damn thing back for one more job. It's not always about the model or the appearance. It's about the memories that are attached to it. That sniper rifle saw me through the hardest fight I've ever been through. I'll always love that thing." The woman had sat up on the bed and was removing her helmet. She pulled it free and let it fall to the bed. Messy brown hair that fell just a bit past her ears draped around her face. She reached up, running her fingers through her hair, though it didn't really do any good. Garrus heard Doctor Michel gasp.

Garrus moved over to stand before her and then knelt down. "How are you doing? I think you over did it. You shouldn't push yourself so hard so soon."

Clear blue eyes met Garrus' and she smiled. "I had to find my Turian. Both times I looked for you first." He looked at the set of four slash marks that ran from her right cheek over her face, one crossing one of her eyes, another reaching up to her forehead, a third that crossed her nose and a fourth that reached the corner of her mouth.

"Well, to be fair that first time you didn't mean to find me first. You had no idea who I was." Garrus smiled as she leaned forward and rested her forehead against hers. His hands moved to her sides and he closed his eyes. "Welcome back, Shepard. I knew you'd come back to me."

Shepard smiled and chuckled. "What choice did I have? I got some very important orders from my boyfriend that I had to come back. Can't defy an order like that." Garrus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her as her own arms moved around his neck.


End file.
